A Collection of Pokémon One-Shots
by Knight of Kanto
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots I am writing. The stories will be a variety of different pairings and subjects. Shippings so far - Altoshipping, Pearshipping, Furthershipping, Rayshipping & Snowballshipping.
1. Altoshipping

This is the first one-shot I am writing. This idea was suggested by Survival Prodigy who wanted me to write an Altoshipping one-shot.

If anyone has an idea for another one-shot leave it in a review or PM it to me.

Ash is 18 years old in this fic.

In conversations:

' - Poké speech – No human unless otherwise stated can understand it. Ash gets the gist of what his Pokémon are saying due to his close bond with them.

"- Human speech

"**- Telepathy**

Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon or anything to do with it.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was stood on the deck of a ship that was headed for Altomere. His chocolate brown eyes were looking out at the beautiful sparkling blue ocean and his messy raven black hair was billowing in the harsh sea wind. But the chilling wind didn't seem to be affecting him or the yellow mouse who was sat on his shoulder. As he watched the waves crashing against the boat he thought about Altomere. Usually he had visited Altomere a few times a year but due to him competing in the Kalos League it had been over a year since his last visit. He thought back to his last visit which sadly had only been a week long stay before he had to leave to sign up for the Kalos League. As he thought about Altomere the image of the being he was excited to see appeared in his head. A blush came to his face as he thought about his secret love who dominated his thoughts.

"Latias." he whispered.

The dragoness had captured his heart when they first met. Her playful attitude, beautiful eyes and her innocent and kind nature had him instantly entranced. At the time he brushed it aside as just the love a trainer had for his Pokémon. But as the years passed he realised that he cared for Latias far more than that. Eventually he admitted to himself that he had fallen for her. As soon as he had stopped denying his attraction to her he started to worry about how Latias would react were she to find out. Would she think that he was a monster for loving a Pokémon? Would she hate him and call him a freak? The most painful thought that came to mind was the albeit very unlikely chance of her actually attacking him to show her disgust. Because of these thoughts Ash had spent the last three years hiding his feelings for Latias. The only being who knew about his feelings for Latias was Pikachu who had instantly shown his support for his best friend.

His love for Latias had grown to such an extent that he knew he had to tell her no matter what her response would be. A few months ago he would never have thought like that but after his recent victory over Diantha and becoming Kalos Champion Ash had gotten a lot more confident. He felt Pikachu rub his cheek against his. Ash looked at Pikachu who was sat on his shoulder and rubbed his head. Pikachu could see the worried look on his best friends face and was concerned.

'Are you okay Ash?' Pikachu asked.

"Yeah I'm just nervous about what I'm about to do."

'Do you want me to come with you just in case it goes sideways?'

"No thanks Pikachu. I appreciate the offer but this is something I have to do on my own."

Pikachu nodded and both trainer and Pokémon started looking out at the ocean again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Altomere a certain dragoness was sat on a swing while tears trickled down her face. It had been a year since Ash had last visited and several months since he had last called Bianca and Lorenzo. As she thought about the boy she'd fallen in love with Latias let out a sob. During his last visit they had spent almost the entire week together and it had been the best week of her life. She had assumed that he had felt the same way but his lack of communication since then had made her start to believe otherwise.

'He doesn't care about you. He's never coming back.' a voice in her head whispered mockingly.

'Shut up! He will come back.' Latias said as she sobbed.

'Who are trying to convince?' the voice replied.

'He will come back. We're friends. He wouldn't just forget me.'

'Yes he would. Why do you keep clinging on to the hope of him loving you? Why would he love a weak Pokémon like you when he could have an attractive human?'

Latias' sobs intensified as the voice continued to mock her.

'You're pathetic. He doesn't really like you. He feels sorry for you. That's the only reason he spent time with you.'

'SHUT UP!' Latias screamed.

The voice laughed mockingly and then left. Latias completely broke down and tears streamed from her eyes.

"Latias!" a voice yelled.

Latias looked up and saw Bianca looking worriedly at her. The dragoness quickly got up and wrapped her arms around Bianca. Bianca returned the embrace and rubbed Latias' back hoping to sooth her as she cried into her shoulder. After a few minutes Latias' sobs started to subside. She pulled back and wiped her eyes with her arm. Bianca looked at the dragoness and it broke her heart to see the sad look in her eyes.

"Latias what's wrong?" Bianca asked softly.

"**I just miss Ash so much. I'm starting to t-think that he's n-never c-coming back"** Latias replied.

The thought of Ash never returning made Latias burst into tears again. Bianca pulled her back into a hug and held her tightly.

"Hey calm down. I'm sure Ash will come back soon." Bianca whispered in Latias' ear.

"**I h-hope you're r-right Bianca."**

Bianca continued to hug the distraught dragoness until she finally cried herself to sleep. Bianca laid Latias down and left the Secret Garden. She walked straight home and picked up the phone and punched a number in.

* * *

On the ship Ash could hear his Pokénav ringing. He took it out of his pocket and saw that it was Bianca from Altomere calling him. He picked it up and a very angry looking Bianca appeared on his screen.

"Hey Bianca what's up?" Ash asked.

He was slightly scared as he saw her glare intensify.

"WHAT'S UP?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S FUCKING UP. I JUST SPENT AN HOUR HOLDING LATIAS WHO WAS SOBBING BECAUSE OF YOU!" Bianca screamed.

Ash was taken aback by what Bianca said. Not just because she swore but because of what she was accusing him of.

"I-I don't understand. What have I done?" Ash asked.

"It's more a case of what you haven't done. You haven't come here for about a year now and you haven't even had the decency to call us to see how Latias was."

Ash looked down guiltily as he realised that Bianca was right. He had been so focussed on winning the Kalos League and becoming Champion that he had somehow managed to complete forget about even calling to see how the dragoness he loved was. Bianca smirked as she saw that Ash was realising what he had done. She usually took no pleasure in making others feel bad but he had hurt Latias so he deserved to feel how he does right now.

"You're right. I've been so fucking stupid." Ash growled as he slammed his fist down angrily on the railing. He winced as pain shot through his hand. "Don't worry Bianca the boat I'm on will be docking in Altomere in about an hour. I will fix this trust me."

Before Bianca could respond Ash ended the call and turned his Pokénav off. Pikachu looked sadly at Ash and rubbed his cheek against him hoping that would cheer him up. Ash gave Pikachu a sad smile and then went back to gazing at the ocean. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and stood on the railing in front of him.

'Ash there's no way you could have known that Latias would take you not being here so badly.'

"If I hadn't got so wrapped up in my own selfish ambitions I would have remembered to just call and see how she was."

Pikachu considered arguing further but knew that Ash was far too stubborn to change his mind about this.

* * *

An hour later the boat docked in Altomere. Ash quickly got off of the boat and headed towards Bianca and Lorenzo's home so he could drop off his Pokémon before going to see Latias. He arrived at their home and knocked on the door. The door opened almost instantly and Ash was met by an angry Bianca who was glaring at him.

"What are you doing here? Latias is in the garden." Bianca said harshly.

"I came here to leave my Pokémon with you before I went to see Latias." Ash replied.

Bianca felt guilty for how she had just spoken to Ash.

"I'm sorry Ash. It just breaks my heart to see Latias so sad."

"It's fine Bianca. It is okay for my Pokémon to stay here right?"

"Yes it's fine just go already."

Ash nodded and handed his Pokéballs to Bianca. Pikachu then jumped off of his shoulder and landed on Bianca's shoulder. Ash then turned around and ran towards the Secret Garden. Bianca and Pikachu watched Ash until he was out of sight. Once he was gone Bianca turned around and closed the door.

* * *

Ash was running full pelt towards the Secret Garden. He had accidentally barged into several people on the way there. He could hear them yelling various things at him but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to Ash right now was Latias. He eventually reached the entrance to the Secret Garden. He quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching and when he was sure that it was safe he entered the garden. As he walked into the garden he could hear someone crying. He ran towards where the crying was coming from and found Latias lying down with tears streaming down her face. Seeing Latias in such a state because of him was like a dagger to Ash's heart. He walked over to Latias and sat in front of her. Latias didn't notice him as her eyes were tightly shut. Ash gently ran his hand along Latias' neck.

"Latias." Ash whispered softly.

Latias' eyes snapped open as she knew that voice belonged to only one person. She looked at the person sat in front of her and a smile came to her face as she saw that it was the person she loved. Suddenly Latias launched herself at Ash and was relieved to find that he was in fact real and not a figment of her imagination. She then started sobbing into Ash's shirt and she wrapped her arms around him. Ash held her tightly and rubbed her back hoping it would calm her down. After a few minutes her sobs turned into whimpers. Ash lifted the dragoness' head and wiped away her tears making her blush. She started to nuzzle Ash in an attempt to stop him from seeing her burning cheeks. Ash smiled as he held Latias and felt her nuzzling him.

"Latias I'm so sorry I haven't kept in touch with you." Ash said.

"**Ash I missed you so much. I was starting to think that you didn't care about me."**

Ash placed his hands on Latias' head and moved her so she was looking into his eyes.

"Never think that Latias. I really care about you. In fact I have a confession."

"**What is it Ash?"**

Ash stared into Latias' eyes and felt incredibly nervous. He didn't know if he could tell her. But maybe he could show her.

"If you want to know you have to close your eyes."

Latias was confused by Ash's request but did as he asked and closed her eyes. Ash swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed his lips to Latias' putting all the love he had for her into the kiss. Latias' eyes flew open as she felt Ash's lips on hers. She was so shocked by what Ash was doing that she didn't respond. After not feeling Latias return the kiss Ash broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Latias."

Before Latias could respond Ash had gotten up and was now running towards the exit. Latias finally got over her shock and saw Ash running away. She quickly realised that he must have thought that because she didn't respond to the kiss that she didn't feel the same way.

"**Ash wait!"**

Ash didn't listen to her and just kept running. Latias saw that he wasn't stopping so she immediately flew after him and tackled him. She was hurt when she saw him shut his eyes and put his arms in front of him to protect himself. Latias leaned her head down and nuzzled him again. Ash's eyes shot open in surprise as he felt Latias nuzzle him. He lowered his arms and then wrapped them around Latias. He ran his hands along her body and she cooed softly. Ash didn't really know what to say so he just continued to hold her in his arms and wait for Latias say something.

"**Ash why did you kiss me?" **Latias asked breaking the silence.

Ash looked into her eyes and knew that it was time to lay his cards on the table.

"Latias the truth is that I love you with all my heart and soul. I can't imagine my life without you in it. "

Latias couldn't believe it. The man she loved felt the same way. She gazed into Ash's eyes and saw that he looked worried.

"Latias please say something." Ash pleaded.

"**I love you too."**

Ash smiled and pulled her down into a kiss. This time Latias responded and they shared a tender loving kiss. Ash was feeling bold so he ran his tongue along her lips. Latias opened her mouth and Ash's tongue darted into her mouth. His tongue started dancing with hers and they both moaned into the kiss. Eventually the need for air made them break the kiss. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and laid in silence just happy to be in the arms of the person they love.

"**Ash why do you love me when you could have any attractive human you wanted?"**

"I love you because of how kind you are. I love your playfulness. And just so you know you are far more beautiful than any human could ever be."

The dragoness blushed and buried her head into Ash's head so he wouldn't see her crimson cheeks. Ash smiled and rubbed Latias' head.

"Latias will you be my mate?"

She raised her head and looked at Ash in shock.

"**But some of your friends might not be okay with this. Also from what I've heard love between a human and a Pokémon is illegal."**

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. I love you and that is all that matters."

Latias felt tears build in her eyes.

"**Yes Ash I will be your mate."**

Ash and Latias shared another kiss and everything else lost meaning. The only thing that mattered was being with the person they love. They broke apart and lied in silence. They both knew that being together would be tough and that many people would not accept them because of their relationship. But they didn't care. As long as they had each other that was all that truly mattered.

* * *

Notes

Well there is my Altoshipping one-shot. I do like the idea of Ash and Latias and this fic has made me want to write an Altoshipping story in the future.

Please leave a review saying what you liked/didn't like.

If you have any ideas for a one-shot either leave it in a review or PM it to me.

If you have any questions then PM them to me and I'll be more than happy to answer them.


	2. Pearlshipping - A Very Dark One-Shot

A big thanks to everyone who took the time to review.

This idea was suggested by Starwarrior18 who wanted me to write a Pearlshipping one-shot that was slightly darker. I may have made it darker than starwarrior18 wanted. If so I apologise.

I'm honestly not sure whether I should put this up due to the themes in the chapter. So depending upon how people react I may remove this chapter and completely re-write it. It's up to you guys really.

If anyone has an idea for another one-shot leave it in a review or PM it to me.

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE!**

Ages

Ash is 23 years old.

Paul is 21 years old.

Dawn is 19 years old.

In this story people aren't allowed to become trainers until they are 18 years old which hopefully explains the ages.

In conversations:

' - Poké speech – No human unless otherwise stated can understand it. Ash gets the gist of what his Pokémon are saying due to his close bond with them.

"- Human speech

"_- Internal thoughts_

Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon or anything to do with it.

* * *

After Ash Ketchum won the Sinnoh League but lost to Cynthia he had briefly returned to Pallet Town to see his mother and find out about the next region he could go to. Ash found out from Professor Oak that the Unova League was starting soon. The prospect of competing in a new league, finding new rivals and catching new Pokémon had gotten Ash extremely excited. He had only spent a week in Kanto before returning to Sinnoh or more specifically Twinleaf Town with the intention of asking a certain blue haired co-ordinator to join him on his next journey. Originally Dawn had intended to go to Hoenn and compete in the contest circuit there however when Ash had come and asked her to travel with him to Unova she quickly changed her mind. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to travel with Ash. She had gradually fallen for him and she hoped that by travelling with him to Unova she would be able to gather the courage to tell him how she feels.

Today was like every other day for the past two weeks. Dawn Berlitz was training with her faithful starter Piplup by Lake Verity. She was waiting for Ash to get there so they could train together again. They had spent the last two weeks together preparing for their journey in Unova. They had been doing some pretty intense training as Dawn had decided to compete in the Unova League since co-ordinating wasn't very popular in the Unova region. All of Dawn's Pokémon had gotten stronger and Buneary had even evolved thanks to the training.

Suddenly Dawn heard a branch behind her snap. She turned around expecting to see Ash but was disappointed to see Ash's Sinnoh rival Paul with his Electivire.

"What do you want Paul?" Dawn asked with an annoyed sigh.

Paul smirked and he started slowly walking towards Dawn. She took a step back in fear. The smirk on Paul's face and the way he was leering at her was terrifying. Piplup jumped in front of Dawn ready to protect her from anything. Dawn saw Paul nod and Electivire vanished. Dawn and Piplup looked around trying to spot the electric type but couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly Electivire appeared in front of Piplup who was sent flying through the air by a Thunderpunch from Electivire. Dawn watched in horror as Piplup crashed to the ground. She was about to take Mamoswine's Pokéball off her belt when Electivire grabbed her and pinned her against a tree. Dawn struggled against his grip however Electivire easily grabbed her hands and held them above her head using one of his. Paul walked over to Dawn and ran his right hand down her face. Dawn pulled away not wanting him to touch her in any way.

"Such a pretty little thing. No wonder Ketchum loves you." Paul said.

Tears started to form in Dawn's eyes as she shook in fear.

"Why are you doing this?" Dawn asked as she whimpered.

Paul grabbed her head and forced Dawn to look at him.

"Because he humiliated me. It was my year to shine and take on the elite four. Then he sauntered in and stole that from me. Well I'm going to steal something that he wants. Something that you can only give away once."

Dawn's eyes widened as she realised what Paul was implying. She kept struggling in an attempt to break free but it was futile. Electivire had wrapped his tails around her and the tree meaning that she couldn't escape.

"HELP!" Dawn screamed hoping that someone would hear her.

"Shut up bitch." Paul growled.

Paul slapped her across the face and then Electivire placed his spare hand over her mouth muffling her screams. Tears streamed down Dawn's face as she felt Paul run his hands along her body. Paul then grabbed the front of Dawn's shirt and ripped it off taking her bra with it. Dawn had never felt so humiliated as her bare chest was on display. Dawn let out a muffled scream of pain as Paul roughly grabbed her breasts. The pain increased as he squeezed them far to hard ensuring that bruises would be left on the tender flesh. Dawn kept sobbing as Paul continued to abuse her body roughly grabbing on to every part of her. She could feel Paul's shaft rubbing against her leg which made her sob more.

Dawn had imagined several times about how her first time would go and it wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be Ash's warm caring hands gently caressing her body as he whispered sweet nothings to her. It was supposed to be about her and Ash expressing their love for one another. She closed her eyes and pretended to be somewhere else. Somewhere where it was her and Ash making love not here where Paul was raping her.

"_Dawn you're so beautiful. I love you Dawn." _she imagined Ash whispering as they kissed.

Dawn's eyes shot open as she felt her skirt and panties be ripped off. Dawn looked down and saw Paul lining himself up with her womanhood. Dawn shut her eyes tightly. She knew that this was it. Her virginity was about to be stolen by Paul. She would never be able to give it to Ash and her first time will always be a horrid memory. Suddenly the hands trapping Dawn were gone. She opened her eyes and saw Charizard and Pikachu attacking Electivire and Ash attacking Paul. Dawn slid down the tree and pulled her knees to her chest as she continued to cry.

* * *

(Two minutes earlier)

Ash was walking from Sandgem Town to Lake Verity to meet Dawn. A blush came to his face as he thought about the bluenette. At first he had seen her as someone he could help by showing her the ropes much like May. But as time passed he realised several things. First she had far more talent than May. Well that might sound harsh but come on how many contest battles did she win thanks to a lucky Assist from Skitty? Two she was by far the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. And three he'd fallen in love with her. Her kind and gentle nature as well as her strong will and determination had him entranced.

"HELP!" Ash heard a familiar voice scream.

"That sounded like Dawn. Charizard I choose you!" Ash said frantically.

The dragon appeared and looked around confusedly wondering why his trainer had sent him out.

"I heard Dawn scream. So please fly me to Lake Verity." Ash pleaded.

Charizard nodded and allowed Ash and Pikachu to get on to his back. As soon as his trainer was ready Charizard shot into the air and flew as fast as he could towards Lake Verity. Moments later they got to the lake. Ash looked down and could see Dawn being pinned to a tree by Paul and his Electivire. Tears were streaming down her face as she stood naked before Paul. Ash saw that Paul pulled away for a second and then realised what he was about to do.

* * *

(Present time)

"Volt Blitz!" Ash yelled.

Charizard roared loudly and flew at Electivire. As they got close Ash leapt off of Charizard's back and slammed into Paul. Charizard and Pikachu then became engulfed in flames that also crackled with electricity and rammed into Electivire. This knocked both Paul and Electivire away and freed Dawn. Ash could hear Dawn sobbing but knew he had to deal with Paul first. Ash punched Paul in the face and could swear he felt the bastard's nose break. Paul scrambled away and held his nose which now had blood pouring from it. Ash ducked under a punch from Paul and delivered an uppercut which knocked Paul to the ground. Ash then jumped on him and landed several more punches to him.

"You. Sick. Fucking. Bastard!" Ash yelled as he continued to pummel Paul.

Eventually Ash stopped attacking Paul. He got up and looked to Charizard who had just flown into the air while holding Electivire. Ash watched as the dragon then threw Electivire to the ground. The electric type crashed into the ground and was unconscious. But Pikachu wasn't taking any chance as his tail turned metallic and he slammed it down on Electivire. Ash returned Electivire and placed his Pokéball on Paul's belt. He then bound Paul's hands just in case he woke up. Ash nodded to Charizard and Pikachu. The dragon then picked up Paul and they flew away.

Ash quickly checked on Piplup and then returned him. He then finally turned his attention to Dawn who was still sobbing. The sound of her crying broke Ash's heart. He looked at her and saw that she was still naked apart from the pink boots she always wore. He saw the shredded remnants of her clothes and knew that they were now useless. He quickly removed his jacket and walked over to Dawn. He sat down next to her and wrapped his jacket around her. When she felt hands on her Dawn stiffened. She looked up to see who it was and was relieved to see the chocolate brown eyes she loved. Dawn threw her arms around Ash and cried into his shirt. Ash quickly returned the embrace and ran his hand up and down her back hoping it would soothe her.

"Don't worry Dawn he's not going to hurt you anymore." Ash whispered softly.

"Oh Ash I-I-I w-was s-s-so s-scared." Dawn said between sobs.

"I know Dawn. But you don't have to be scared anymore I'll protect you."

Dawn kept sobbing into Ash's shirt until she finally cried herself to sleep. Charizard landed in front of them not long after. Both him and Pikachu looked sadly at Dawn.

"Did Officer Jenny arrest Paul?" Ash whispered.

Pikachu and Charizard nodded which was a huge relief for Ash. It was times like this that he was really glad that all police forces must have a psychic Pokémon to translate in case the only witnesses were Pokémon and to look at the memories of the accused to see if they were guilty or not.

"We need to get Dawn home so she can get some rest. Charizard can you fly us there and make sure no one sees us?"

Charizard nodded again and lent down. Ash gently picked up Dawn and placed her on Charizard's back and then got on behind and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Pikachu then took his place on Ash's shoulder but was keeping a careful look out in case anything tried to attack them. Charizard slowly took flight and they glided towards Twinleaf.

* * *

As Dawn's house came into sight Ash had to admit that he was impressed by how well Charizard had managed to get them here without anyone spotted. The dragon landed outside of the Berlitz house and lent down so Ash could get off and carry Dawn inside. Pikachu then returned Charizard and placed the Pokéball on Ash's belt. The mouse then scampered ahead and pushed the doorbell. Ash and Pikachu waited anxiously for Johanna to open the door. After they got no response for a minute they worried that maybe Johanna had gone out. Luckily their worries were unfounded as the door opened.

"Well hello Ash how... what happened to my baby!?" Johanna yelled in horror as she saw her practically naked daughter.

"Let's get Dawn to her room so she can get some rest. Then I'll tell you everything."

Johanna nodded and led Ash to Dawn's room. Once inside Ash gently laid Dawn on her bed and left the room so that Johanna could get Dawn into her pyjamas. A few minutes later Johanna came down the stairs and sat in the living room with Ash. He could tell that she was on the verge of crying which was no surprise given the condition Dawn was in.

"She has bruises.. so many bruises... all over her body." Johanna whispered.

Ash growled angrily. He was now wishing he done far more to Paul.

"Ash what happened to her? Who did that to her?" Johanna asked.

"It was Paul. I don't really know how much he did. All I know is that when I got there he was moments away from." Ash gulped as he tried to find the right way to say it. "penetrating her. Whether he had already done that before I got there I don't know."

The look of horror on Johanna's face intensified.

"H-h-he r-r-r-raped my baby." Johanna said.

Ash nodded suddenly finding himself unable to speak. That was the final straw which caused Johanna to burst into tears. Ash quickly moved so he was next to Johanna and pulled her into a hug. The distraught mother returned the embrace and they sat there silent the only sounds were those of Johanna's cries. After a while Johanna's cries died down. She let go of Ash and looked towards the staircase wondering if her daughter will be able to get past this. Little did she know was that Ash was thinking the same thing.

"What do we do now?" Ash asked.

"I don't know Ash. I guess we'll have to wait until the morning and see how Dawn is."

"I guess you're right. Is it okay if I stay here tonight?"

"Of course as long as you don't mind sleeping on the sofa."

"The sofa will be fine. Right Pikachu."

'Yep.'

Johanna went and got a pillow and a blanket and handed them to Ash. She then went upstairs to bed leaving Ash to settle in on the sofa.

* * *

The next morning Dawn's sapphire blue eyes flickered open. She looked around and was surprised to see that she was in her bed wearing her pyjamas.

"Was that just a horrible nightmare?" Dawn whispered.

There was only one way to find out. She undid the buttons on her pyjamas and looked at her body. As soon as she saw her bruised flesh Dawn started to weep. It hadn't been a dream. Paul had really done those things to her. She touched one of the many bruises that littered her body and let out a pained cry. The quilt that was covering her was quickly thrown on to the floor and she got up. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. After stripping off her pyjamas Dawn stepped into the shower. As the water pelted her body she roughly scrubbed her skin wanting to remove any trace of Paul that lingered on her. Tears streamed down her face as she stood there as yesterdays events kept playing in her head.

Suddenly Dawn screamed as something flew past the bathroom window. The loud scream woke Ash and Johanna up. The former bounded up the stairs coming to a stop outside the bathroom as Johanna walked inside. She looked around the steam filled room and saw Dawn sat on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest while she rocked back and forth. Johanna got into the bath and sat down next to her daughter not caring about her bedclothes getting soaked. She pulled her daughter into a hug and Dawn started to sob.

"Dawn what made you scream?" Johanna asked softly.

"I s-saw s-something outside the w-window." Dawn stuttered.

Ash heard what Dawn said and looked at Pikachu who had just climbed on to his shoulder.

"Come on Pikachu. Let's make sure it's safe out that." Ash whispered.

'Ok.'

Ash went downstairs and walked outside. He looked around the exterior of the house finally seeing a Starly sat by the bathroom window.

"Pikachu use a weak Thundershock to scare it away."

Pikachu shot a Thundershock a few inches away from the Starly which startled it and it flew away. Ash and Pikachu walked back inside and started making some breakfast for everyone.

Back in the bathroom Dawn's sobs had now turned into whimpers but she was still clinging to her mother. Johanna kept a tight hold on her daughter and waited for her to say something.

"I can still feel his hands on me mum. I-I can see the evil look in his eyes."

"Come on let's get out of this shower and then we can put some healing salves on your bruises."

Dawn nodded and allowed her mother to get her out of the shower. Dawn put her dressing gown on and her mother took her to her bedroom. Johanna quickly went back to her room and after getting changed she picked up some salves. Once back in Dawn's room Johanna saw that Dawn had removed her dressing gown and was lying face down on her bed. She looked at her daughter and felt tears in her eyes as she saw the bruises from her neck all the way to her backside. She sat on the bed and started to gently apply the salve. Dawn winced and occasionally hissed as her mother ran her hands over the more painful areas. She buried her head in her pillow to muffle her cries as her mother started to apply it to her backside. Eventually Johanna stood up as she had finished.

"Okay Dawn I've done all of your back. I'll leave the salve in here and you can do your front."

Dawn nodded in response. Suddenly they heard someone knock on the bedroom door. Dawn started to shake in fear and let out a whimper. Johanna sat on the bed and ran her hand through her daughters hair.

"It's okay Dawn it's just Ash."

Outside the bedroom Ash was stood holding a tray that had a variety of food from pancakes to cereal. He could hear Dawn whimper and the sound broke his heart. He looked sadly at Pikachu who was stood on his shoulder. The mouse mimicked the sad look. The door then opened slightly and Johanna popped her head around the door.

"I made you both some breakfast. I figured that you'd be hungry." Ash said.

Johanna smiled at Ash's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you Ash. If you leave the tray here we'll eat as soon as we're done."

Ash nodded and placed the tray on the floor. He turned around and went downstairs taking a seat on one of the chairs. There was a plate of pancakes in the kitchen but for quite possibly the first time in his life he'd lost his appetite.

Half an hour later Johanna walked downstairs. She went into the living room and sat on the sofa opposite Ash.

"Ash I need to go out and get some supplies. Can you stay here and keep an eye on Dawn."

"Sure."

Johanna smiled at Ash and got up. After getting her purse Johanna felt Pikachu jump on her shoulder. She wasn't sure why he wanted to come with her but she wouldn't stop him. They then left the house which was now completely silent. Ash was wondering how Dawn was. He was tempted to go up and see her but decided against it. If she wanted to talk she would. Some time later Ash could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked to the staircase and saw Dawn gingerly stepping down. She was wearing a pair of baggy jogging bottoms and a jumper. She walked into the living room and didn't see her mother anywhere.

"Where's my mum?" Dawn asked.

"She had to go out and get some shopping." Ash replied.

Dawn nodded and sat on the sofa. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The tortured look in her eyes broke Ash's heart. Ash got up and sat next to Dawn. He gently wrapped his arms around her so he wouldn't hurt her and Dawn quickly returned the embrace. They sat in silence as neither of them wanted the embrace to end. Dawn relished the safety she felt in Ash's arms and Ash enjoyed holding the woman he loves. He ran his hands through her silky smooth hair which made Dawn let out a content sigh.

Ash looked down and saw that Dawn was looking up at him with her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes. Dawn eventually decided that after what happened yesterday she had to tell or least show Ash how she felt. Ash's eyes widened in surprise when Dawn pressed her lips to his. He quickly melted into the kiss though and returned it. Dawn let out a few tears but this time they were happy tears as she felt Ash lips move with hers. Ash suddenly felt something wet drip on to his arm. He opened his eyes and saw that Dawn was crying. He instantly broke the kiss and shuffled away from her. Dawn was both upset that he had broken the kiss and confused about why he had such a guilty look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Dawn."

Dawn wondered what exactly Ash was sorry about. Did he not mean to return the kiss? Did he not feel the same way?

"I let my feelings for you take over and I took advantage of you when you are still distressed." Ash said as a tear trickled down his face.

Ash's head fell into his hands and he started to sob. He had never felt so ashamed in his life. He had taken advantage of Dawn when she was in a weakened state. He didn't know how he could ever look her in the eye again. Dawn looked at Ash and thought about saying how wrong he was. But she knew that Ash wouldn't believe her. Ash then felt Dawn get off of the sofa and walk upstairs. He didn't know what she would do now but whatever it is he deserved it. A few minutes later he heard her come back down the stairs. Ash was surprised when he felt Dawn sit back down and wrap her arms around him. Ash looked at Dawn and saw that she was smiling. It was the first real smile since the incident. He then noticed that there was a book in Dawn's lap. On closed inspection he saw the words Dawn's Diary.

"Ash read this." Dawn said as she opened the diary to a certain page.

"But Dawn this is your diary. It's private."

"It's okay you can read it."

Ash was dubious but did as she asked and started reading the page she told him to. As he looked at the first date he realised that this was the day before he had come to Sinnoh to ask Dawn to go to Unova with him.

May 16th

"Today started like every other day since Ash went back to Kanto. I got up, got dressed, had my breakfast and then started to remember all the good times I'd had with Ash while we'd travelled through Sinnoh. I miss him so much, ever since he left it feels like part of me has been ripped away. I just wish he was here now to hold me in his arms. I've not been training for the Hoenn contest circuit like I should be. I tried but every time I called out an attack I imagined Ash and I lost the desire to continue training. "

May 17th

"Ash came back today and I'm happier than I ever thought I could possibly be. He's asked me to go with him to Unova. Just the two of us. I said yes without a second thought. There was no way I would pass up the opportunity to keep travelling with Ash. The Hoenn contests can wait. I asked Ash to train with me so I can compete in the Unova League and he instantly said yes. Maybe during our journey in Unova I will be able to confess to him. Maybe I'll be able to tell him how much I love him."

Ash's eyes widened as he read the last sentence. He looked at Dawn and saw that she was still smiling at him but was also blushing heavily.

"So you really love me." Ash said in disbelief.

Dawn nodded and buried her head in Ash's shirt so he wouldn't see her crimson cheeks. She felt Ash gently lift her chin up and he smiled warmly at her.

"I love you too."

Ash leant down and captured her lips. Dawn quickly returned the kiss and they shared a kiss that was filled with all the love they had for each other. Eventually the need for air forced them apart. They gazed lovingly at each other as they tried to regain their breath. Ash was surprised when Dawn knocked him down so he was lying on the sofa. She then laid down next to him and they wrapped their arms around each other. They shared another brief tender kiss before Dawn yawned. This brought a yawn out from Ash and they both soon fell to sleep with smiles on their faces.

A little while later Johanna entered the house and looked in the living room. She smiled as she saw Ash and Dawn lying on the sofa with their arms wrapped around each other as they slept.

"Come on Pikachu let's leave these two for now."

Pikachu nodded and after Johanna put the groceries away they left the house.

* * *

Notes

Please leave a review saying what you liked/didn't like.

If you have any ideas for a one-shot either leave it in a review or PM it to me.

If you have any questions then PM them to me and I'll be more than happy to answer them.


	3. Furthershipping

Thank you everyone who took the time to review.

This idea was suggested by OthelloFurtherOutburst who wanted me to write a Furthershipping one-shot.

If anyone has an idea for another one-shot leave it in a review or PM it to me.

Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon or anything to do with it.

* * *

Fifteen year old Leaf Green is running through the halls of Pallet Town high. Tears streamed down her face as she thought back to what had just happened a few moments ago. It had been the same thing for the last eight months. She came to school and was fine until she went to her second class of the day. That's when everything always got worse as she had no friends in that class so Gary and pretty much everyone else in the class made her life hell.

She hated Gary. Most people would think it was impossible that they had been childhood friends. People would be even more surprised to hear that a year ago they had started dating. It had been a wonderful summer however towards the end of summer vacation Gary had told her that he wanted to take her virginity. Leaf had declined saying that not only were they too young but they also hadn't been going out for long. At the time Gary had seemed fine with it but as soon as the first day of school started the hell began. Gary had gone around and bragged about how he had slept with her and then dumped her. Although Leaf adamantly denied it everyone believed Gary apart from one person. Suddenly Leaf crashed into someone She looked up and saw the chocolate brown eyes belonging to her only friend Ash Ketchum.

"Leaf what's wrong?" Ash asked softly.

Leaf wrapped her arms around Ash and sobbed into his shirt. Ash quickly returned the embrace and rubbed Leaf's back hoping it would calm her. Some of the students looked at them however a quick glare from Ash made them carry on with what they had been doing before. After a couple of minutes Leaf's sobs turned into whimpers. Ash then tilted Leaf's head up and wiped away her tears making her blush.

"Did Gary say or do something again?"

Leaf nodded and watched as Ash got an enraged look in his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him." Ash growled.

Leaf's eyes widened in fear. Ash had gotten in trouble for beating up Gary almost every day for the last eight months leading to him getting suspended several times. After the last suspension the principle informed Ash that if he got into trouble for hurting Gary again he would be expelled.

"No Ash you can't. If you get in trouble for hurting Gary again you'll be expelled." Leaf said frantically.

"I don't care. He upset you and I care about you too much to allow him to get away with it."

Leaf looked desperately at Ash. She couldn't lose him. If she did she wouldn't get through the day. He was the only thing that made it all better.

"Please Ash don't do it. If you get expelled I'll have no one here. I need you with me." Leaf pleaded.

Ash looked at the look on Leaf's face and couldn't deny her.

"Okay. I won't hurt him again." Ash promised.

"Thank you Ash." Leaf whispered in relief.

"At least we only have two more weeks of school. Then we can start our Pokémon journey together." Ash said.

Together, Leaf liked the sound of that. Truth be told she had never really felt anything more than friendship for Gary. It had always been Ash for her. But when Ash had started dating Serena it had crushed Leaf's hopes so she had settled for what at the time seemed like second best. Of course now she knew how much of mistake that had been. Leaf brushed all other thoughts aside and rested her head on Ash's chest relishing the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around her. Ever since the start of the year Leaf had dreamt of her and Ash getting together. After he had broken up with Serena due to her believing Gary Ash had broken ties with all other friends as they had also believed Gary. Leaf knew that Ash could have had any girl he wanted but he had chosen to stand by her. That thought brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Ash looked down at Leaf and he felt another surge of anger. When they had come back from summer vacation Ash had heard from Leaf how much fun her and Gary had had. When the first day of school started Ash couldn't believe that Gary would spread such horrible rumours. What shocked Ash more was that people actually believed him. After looking around the entire school Ash had finally found Leaf sobbing terribly under the tree where they had first met. Ash had sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Leaf immediately wrapped her arms around him and she had wept for what felt like hours. Eventually she stopped weeping. He still remembered the soul destroyed look in her bloodshot eyes.

"Do you think I'm a slut Ash? Do you believe what Gary is saying?" Leaf whimpered.

"Arceus no. I think Gary is a lying conniving bastard."

"Thank you Ash. I'm glad that you believe me."

Ash gave Leaf another tight hug and then they went to the principle's office. After explaining the situation Leaf and Ash had been allowed to go home as she had been far too distressed to stay at school and Ash didn't want to leave her alone.

* * *

Ash was brought out of his memories when he saw Gary and Serena walking towards them. He glared at the young Oak who was scared by the look. He had been on the receiving end of enough beat downs from Ash to know he was dangerous. But then he saw Leaf and he couldn't resist the urge to make her feel like dirt.

"Hey look the whore's going after another man." Gary taunted.

"I still can't believe you dumped me for that slut." Serena snarled.

Leaf let out another sob and then felt Ash go stiff in her arms. She looked at him and saw that he was grinding his teeth clenching his fists.

"Please don't do it Ash." Leaf begged.

Ash wanted to hit Gary but Leaf had asked him not to do it so he wouldn't. Stopping himself from hitting Gary was the hardest thing Ash had ever done. But he still needed to get rid of his anger. Seeing a locker to his right Ash slammed a fist into the locker. Gary and Serena jumped back in fear as they saw that Ash hadn't even flinched.

"You better leave Gary before I make your face look like this locker." Ash said as he pointed to the now dented locker.

Gary and Serena quickly made their escape. Once they were far enough Ash held his hand which was now hurting like hell and let out a pained gasp.

"Ash are you okay?" Leaf asked.

"I'll be fine." Ash replied.

"Come on let's go to the nurses office and let her take a look at it."

Ash nodded and they walked to the nurses office. They entered the room and the nurse wasn't surprised to see Ash holding his fist. However usually Gary would come in before Ash with blood pouring from his nose.

"Who did you get into a fight with today then Ash?" the nurse asked.

"A locker." Ash dead panned.

The nurse chuckled. She could never stay mad at Ash. Despite the fact that he had sent Gary in here several times he had always done it while standing up for Leaf and she had a lot of respect for that attitude.

"So who won?"

"I think we'll call it a draw." Ash said with a smirk.

"Well let's take a look at your hand then."

Ash raised his hand so that the nurse could see it and she started to examine it. She saw the worried way Leaf looked at Ash and smiled. She knew how Leaf felt, it had been pretty obvious for a few years now. Little did Leaf know that Ash had always felt the same way. But he had always assumed that Leaf saw him as an older brother.

"Well you haven't broken anything. Just try not to get into another fight with a locker for a few days."

Leaf let out a sigh of relief and gave Ash a quick hug. Ash returned it and then looked at the nurse.

"Sorry but I can't make any promises. Those lockers sometimes need putting in their place."

They all chuckled.

"Go on get out of here you two." she said softly

"Thanks for checking my hand." Ash replied.

She gave Ash and Leaf a nod and then they left the room. After looking at his watch Ash saw that they still had half an hour of lunch so they walked outside and sat in the shade of their tree.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

School was finally over to Ash and Leaf's relief. The last of their exams had been completed and Ash and Leaf had passed with flying colours. They walked out of the school glad that they would never have to come back to this building. As they walked they started to talk about the starter they would choose. Ash had made them deliberately waited behind so that everyone else was gone which would let them walk home in peace. When they got Leaf's house they spent a few hours planning their route through Kanto so they wouldn't have to spend time during the journey deciding where to go. As night fell Ash returned home and both he and Leaf got an early night so they would be able to choose the starter they wanted.

The next morning Ash met Leaf at her house and they walked to Professor Oak's Lab. Sadly he refused to let them in until all of them were here just so it would be fair. After waiting for twenty minutes Serena and Gary finally arrived.

"Now that you're all finally here you can choose your first Pokémon." Professor Oak said.

Professor Oak opened the door and walked inside. Ash and Leaf went to follow but Gary and Serena barged into them, knocking Leaf to the ground. Ash scowled at them both and after helping Leaf to her feet they followed them inside. They came to the main lab and saw three Pokéballs sat on a table.

"On this desk there are three Pokéballs containing the Kanto starters. They are Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Now there are only three of you so you will have decided which one of you doesn't get one of them." Professor Oak said as he gave Ash a subtle wink.

"Well I am taking this Squirtle." Gary stated.

"And I'm taking Charmander." Serena declared.

Gary and Serena stepped forward and snatched the Pokéballs Leaf then looked from the remaining Pokéball to Ash.

"Go on Leaf you take Bulbasaur."

"But Ash what about you?" Leaf asked.

She always wanted Bulbasaur but she couldn't let Ash give up his dream so that she could become a trainer. Ash smiled and then leaned closer to Leaf.

"Don't worry about it. Me and the Professor have something planned already." Ash whispered.

"Okay well I'll have Bulbasaur." Leaf said as she took the Pokéball.

"Tough luck Ashy boy looks like you're stuck here until gramps gets another starter." Gary taunted.

Gary and Serena smirked at Ash but were surprised to see he was grinning at them.

"Well Gary I'd agree with you but your grandfather and I had already planned for this so I already have my starter."

"You're full of shit Ketchum." Gary exclaimed.

"Oh am I? Chimchar we're about to leave!" Ash yelled.

A small orange monkey darted into the room and jumped on to Ash's shoulder. Ash rubbed the monkeys head making him let out a content sigh.

"This is my starter Chimchar. I met him about three months ago while helping the Professor."

"What the hell gramps? Why didn't I get that rare Pokémon?"

"Chimchar was sent to me by Professor Rowan when I told him about my predicament with you four. Ash was here when Chimchar arrived and they bonded instantly."

"Hang on. Ash yesterday you told me that you wanted Charmander." Leaf said.

"Well I wanted to keep Chimchar a secret."

Professor Oak then handed each of them a Pokédex and five Pokéballs. After giving them a short speech Professor Oak let them leave.

* * *

Ash and Leaf walked out of the lab intent on going home and getting their backpacks so they could get on the road. However they were stopped when they felt hands on their shoulders. Ash and Leaf turned around and saw Gary and Serena.

"What do you two want?" Ash asked.

"I challenge you to a battle Ash. If I win I get that Chimchar."

Chimchar and Ash chuckled. They had been doing some training over the past three months so Chimchar was more then ready to beat Gary and his Squirtle.

"Fine but when I win you have to tell everyone in Pallet Town how you lied about Leaf." Ash said.

"I'll agree to that. It's not like you've got a chance anyway." Gary replied.

Ash led Gary to an area in Professor Oak's corral where they could battle and Chimchar jumped off of Ash's shoulder. Gary then sent out his Squirtle who like his trainer was expecting this to be an easy win.

"Let's end this quickly Squirtle use Water Gun."

"Dodge it with Dig." Ash said in a bored tone.

Squirtle opened his mouth and fired a jet of water at Chimchar. The fire monkey saw the attack coming and quickly dug underground making the jet of water pass harmlessly over the hole. Gary and Squirtle started looking around wondering where Chimchar would come from. Suddenly the ground beneath Squirtle started to shake violently. The water type looked down and saw Chimchar burst out of the ground. Before Squirtle had a chance to react with was hit with an electric infused uppercut that sent him flying through air. Squirtle let out a loud pain filled cry as the electricity coursed through his veins. He let out another yelp as he crashed to the ground in front of Gary who looked halfway between furious and confused.

"What the hell is going on?! That thing is a fire type how did it use an electric move?"

"Gary you should have paid more attention in school. All starters get a move bred into them now to help new trainers. Chimchar's move is Thunderpunch. If you'd bothered to check your Squirtle you'd have found that he has a move that has been bred into him to."

Gary felt embarrassed that he had overlooked that. Ash looked at Squirtle who had miraculously managed to get back up and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Flame Wheel."

Chimchar got into a ball and was engulfed in flames. He then started rolling towards Squirtle as fast as he could. Squirtle looked back at his trainer hoping to get some instructions. Sadly Gary was not forthcoming with any ideas. Squirtle then cried out in pain as he felt Chimchar slam into him. The attack sent Squirtle skidding along the ground and he slammed into one of the fence posts. Gary already knew that Squirtle was done for so he returned him.

Ash picked up Chimchar and placed him on his shoulder.

"Way to go Chimchar." Ash said.

"Yeah good job." Leaf added as she rubbed Chimchar's head.

Chimchar nuzzled Ash and then jumped on to Leaf's shoulder so he could nuzzle her too. Leaf giggled as Chimchar's fur tickled her skin. Ash smiled as he watched them and then he saw Gary starting to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going? We made a deal." Ash stated.

"Did you really think I was going to do that Ketchum? You're so gullible." Gary said mockingly.

"You're telling everyone the truth whether you like it or not." Ash growled threateningly.

Ash took a step towards Gary and that was all it took for the young Oak to run away as fast as he could.

"Get back here you scum bag!" Ash yelled as Gary and Serena faded from view.

Ash was about to chase after them when he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked behind him and saw Leaf shake her head.

"Let them go Ash."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"I don't care what those people from our school think anymore. I'm probably not going to see them again so their opinion doesn't matter."

"Okay Leaf."

Leaf smiled and then wrapped her arms around Ash who returned the hug.

"Leaf why did Gary start spreading those rumours?" Ash asked.

Leaf looked away. She knew that if she told him what Gary wanted she would have to tell Ash the real reason she said no and not the lies she told Gary.

"Why won't you tell me? Every time I ask you won't answer. Do you not trust me?" Ash asked.

"Of course I trust you." Leaf said.

"Then please tell me what happened."

Leaf sighed. She knew that Ash deserved to know the truth.

"The truth is that at the end of summer vacation Gary wanted to sleep with me. I told him that we were too young and that we hadn't been going out long enough for me to be comfortable with doing that. But those were lies. The truth was that I didn't love him. I only went out with him because the guy I love was with someone."

"So who is the guy?"

Leaf wasn't sure if she should tell him. Would it make things awkward on their journey if she confessed? Would he even want to travel with her? Leaf shook those thoughts away and decided to just tell him.

"I-I-It's you Ash." Leaf said and then quickly averted her gaze.

Ash was in shock, he really hadn't been expecting her to say that. After a few minutes of silence Leaf was starting to get really worried. Ash hadn't said or done anything since she had confessed. Leaf then felt Ash place his hands on her face and he forced her to look at him. Leaf looked at the blank expression on Ash's face and could feel tears build in her eyes. She knew it, he didn't feel the same way. She tried to look away but Ash wouldn't let her. She looked at him again and was surprised to see a big smile now on Ash's face. Before Leaf could say anything Ash's lips were on hers. To say Leaf was surprised would be an understatement but she had dreamt of this moment for years so she wouldn't question it. Eventually they were forced to break the kiss so they could refill their lungs. They gazed at each other while they regained their breath. Both of them were blushing furiously and had massive smiles on their faces.

"I never expected you to return my feelings." Leaf said finally breaking the silence.

"I've always loved you Leaf. I just thought that you never saw me that way."

Leaf pressed her lips to Ash's again briefly. When they broke apart they started walking to their homes so they could pick up their supplies and then finally start their journey.

* * *

Notes

By the way guys I don't hate Serena, Gary or any other character I turned into Ass holes in this chapter.

You know I keep wanting to turn these one-shots into stories.

Please leave a review saying what you liked/didn't like.

If you have any ideas for a one-shot either leave it in a review or PM it to me.

If you have any questions then PM them to me and I'll be more than happy to answer them.


	4. Rayshipping - Another Dark One-Shot

Thank you everyone who took the time to review.

This idea was suggested by Flamin'Moya14 who wanted me to write a Rayshipping one-shot based on Taken – which I do not own in any way, shape or form.

In this story Aura cannot be used to kill which is why Ash will use weapons.

If anyone has an idea for another one-shot leave it in a review or PM it to me.

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS KIDNAP, MENTIONS OF PROSTITUTION, DEATH AND TORTURE!**

' - Poké speech – no one can understand Poké speech unless otherwise stated. Ash can understand it thanks to his aura.

" - Human Speech

Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon or anything to do with it.

* * *

The Sinnoh Champion Cynthia was packing her bags getting ready for a long deserved vacation. She had been getting so many challengers in recent months which had been exhausting for her. At one point during her last battle she felt faint. Luckily she was able to get through the match winning thanks to a gutsy performance by Garchomp. That had been the thing that had made her decide to drop everything and go on vacation to get some much needed rest.

"Thanks for helping me pack." Cynthia said.

"It's no problem Cynthia."

Cynthia smiled and continued to pack her bags with the help of the her closest friend Ash Ketchum. She loved spending time with him, around Ash she could be Cynthia not the Sinnoh Champion or any of the other accolades attached to her, just Cynthia. That was one of the many reasons that she had fallen for him.

She still remembered the first time he had visited her. It had been just after he had crushed Diantha a month ago. He had come to her to catch up on lost time. After spending a few hours talking Ash had left saying that he had enjoyed the reunion. He then promised to visit her more often so they could chat. She had smiled liking the sound if that and then bid him farewell. She never expected his visits to be on an almost daily basis but she couldn't imagine going a day without seeing him.

Beating Diantha at the age of eighteen meant that he had broken Cynthia's record of youngest ever champion. The match had been a complete shock to every one watching. Ash had been the underdog as he had been off the battle circuit for just over two years so they thought that he would be overwhelmed by Diantha. But boy had they been wrong. Ash had come in and destroyed Diantha's team while only losing three of his own.

When Reporters had asked what had changed him from the boy that lost in Unova to the man that crushed Diantha. Ash had merely said that he had gotten stronger so that he could prevent anyone else he cares about sharing the fate of his mother. That had raised more questions wondering what he meant by that. The official story had said that Delia had been trapped in her house when an electrical overload caused the house to catch fire.

Cynthia had found out what he meant about a week after he had first come and seen her. The electrical overload had actually been caused by Team Rocket in an attempt to kill Ash. Luckily for him he had been at Professor Oak's lab. After burying his mother he left Pallet Town taking all of his Pokémon with him and went into training. Once he had gotten strong enough he took down Team Rocket.

"How much stuff do you need? You're only going away for a week." Ash asked as he carried three more bags downstairs.

A smile came to Cynthia's face and she felt a shiver run down her spine as her heart started to beat faster. It didn't matter how many times she heard it, his deep baritone voice always had that effect on her. She quickly recovered and smiled.

"Well I need to be ready for any given situation. I mean if it's wet I need coats and I obviously need clothes for the warmer weather."

"You mean things like this?" Ash asked as he dangled her bikini from his hand.

Cynthia turned bright red and snatched the bikini from Ash stuffing it into the bag she was packing.

"Where did you find that?" Cynthia asked.

"On the floor by your wardrobe. It's a good thing I found it otherwise you would have had to go to the beach naked."

"Well thanks for picking it up. I must have dropped it when I got my dress."

"What do you need a dress for?"

"You never know I could meet a guy and want to go out for a drink with him." Cynthia replied.

She had no interest in meeting any guys as the man she wanted was now stood in front of her. She only said that to hopefully get a reaction from him. She watched as Ash looked down sadly. This gave her hope that he felt the same way.

"Oh yeah I guess you would need a dress." Ash mumbled glumly.

What Cynthia said had been like a dagger to Ash's heart. He desired to be the one that Cynthia would dress up for but he knew that would never happen. Honestly he had resigned himself to that a while ago but hearing her talk about meeting someone else hit Ash hard. He saw Cynthia looking at him so he quickly forced a smile back on his face.

"We better get going or you'll miss your flight."

Before Cynthia could say anything Ash picked up the bags and took them outside. She felt guilty for having such an effect on him, she hated the fact that she had made him have such a sad look on his face. She vowed to make it up to him when she got back. After making sure she hadn't forgotten anything Cynthia followed Ash outside and got in her car.

* * *

An hour later Ash and Cynthia arrived at the airport. They were over an hour early so that Cynthia would have time to get her ticket and find the right gate.

"Flight three four seven to Lentimas Town is boarding now."

"That's my flight."

"I'm gonna miss you." Ash said as he pulled Cynthia into a hug.

Cynthia forced herself not to blush when she felt his strong arms wrap around her and saw the warm smile that he only wore around her. She wished Ash would smile more around others but he seemed to block everyone but her out. Even his friends couldn't get that smile on to his face. Because of this everyone thought that the old Ash was dead but she knew better. She saw the old Ash everyday but for some reason no one else was given that privilege. She didn't know why Ash had chosen to let her inside the walls he erected but she loved the fact that he did.

"I still think you should take at least Garchomp with you. Just for protection."

"Don't worry Ash. Undella is a quiet place, I seriously doubt anything bad will happen."

"I guess you're right. Well you go and have fun."

"I shall try. I'll call you when I get to the villa."

Ash nodded and reluctantly released Cynthia. She turned around and then headed towards the flight attendant. After giving Ash a small wave Cynthia got on the plane and got ready for the twelve hour flight.

* * *

The plane landed on time in Lentimas Town. Cynthia got off of the plane feeling exhausted. What made it worse was that she now had a long walk along the bridge that had been built to connect Lentimas Town And Undella Town. She picked up her bags and walked out of the airport. She was surprised to see several taxis parked outside. To her knowledge there hadn't been a taxi service here. But then she hadn't been her for a long time. She spotted one of the drivers waving and decided to approach the taxis.

"Do you need a ride?" the driver asked.

"Yes I do can you take me to Undella Town?"

"Sure. Hop in and I'll get you there in no time." the taxi driver said with a smile.

Cynthia put her bags in the taxis and then got inside. The taxi driver turned on the engine and he started the journey to Undella Town.

"So I'm guessing that you're on vacation." the taxi driver said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I just needed a bit of time on my own to rest up." Cynthia admitted.

"Well we all need time like that."

Silence took over once again which Cynthia was grateful for. After spending twelve hours watching a series of crappy movies a bit of silence was nice. Before she knew they had arrived in Undella Town. She directed him to one specific villa and he stopped in the driveway.

"How much do I owe you?" Cynthia asked.

"Fifteen hundred Pokédollars."

Cynthia handed the money to the taxi driver.

"I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks."

Cynthia took her bags out of the taxi and walked into the villa. Once he was sure she was inside the taxi driver smirked and pulled out a Pokénav. He dialled a number and the call was immediately picked up.

"What is it?" a voice asked.

"I just dropped off a white woman with long blonde hair. She's in her early twenties with c cups and judging by her accent she's a Sinnoh native. So basically we've got a valuable one here. I saw no Pokéballs on her person and the villa appears empty so she's probably alone."

"You've done well. We'll send a squad there in a few minutes. Now get back to the airport."

"Yes sir."

The taxi driver hung up and then started driving back to the airport.

* * *

Inside the villa Cynthia went upstairs and dumped the bags down in her room. She was about to start unpacking when she remembered her promise to Ash. After quickly rummaging through a couple of the bags she finally found her Pokénav. She dialled Ash's number and wasn't surprised when he picked it up almost instantly.

"Hey Cynthia how was your flight?"

"It was fine thanks Ash."

Suddenly Cynthia heard a window smash downstairs. She quietly walked out of the room and spotted four men downstairs.

"Cynthia what's wrong? What made that noise? Please talk to me." Ash said frantically.

"T-there's four men downstairs. B-but they don't look like thieves." she replied shakily.

"Did you speak to anyone after getting off the plane?"

"N-no, well actually yes. There was the taxi driver."

"Did he say or do anything strange?"

"I didn't think so at the time. He waved my way when I walked out of the airport and asked me if I was on vacation."

"Listen to me Cynthia. You have to go to your room and get under the bed."

Ash quickly got a recording device and plugged it in while Cynthia went back to her room and crawled under the bed.

"Ok I'm under the bed. What do I do now?" she asked desperately.

Ash sighed. "Now they are going to catch you."

Ash heard Cynthia sob. The sound broke Ash's heart.

"When they catch you you're only going to have a few seconds to tell me any distinguishing features they have. Scars, birthmarks anything like that. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Cynthia managed to say between sobs.

"Trust me I will find you. I love you Cynthia."

"I-I l-love you t-too." she whimpered.

Cynthia then saw a pair of shoes as one of the men entered the room. She held her breath and covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle hers sobs. She watched as the man circled the room and then left. Once he was out of the room she let out a relieved sigh. She screamed when she felt someone grab her leg and pull her out from under the bed. Ash felt his heart drop as he heard Cynthia scream a series of their facial features. Then everything went quiet and the Pokénav was picked up by one of the men. Ash could hear him breathing into the phone.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over years of training. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let her go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." Ash said calmly.

"Good luck." someone replied after a long pause.

* * *

Ash growled angrily, they had taken Cynthia and they would pay for that. He quickly dialled in a number on his Pokénav He impatiently paced around the room as he waited for the man to pick up. Eventually the man picked up.

"Ash do you have any idea what time it is?" the man asked.

"John I honestly don't care. I'm sending you a recording I need you to analyse the voice at the end and tell me anything you can about who it is."

"Okay send it to me and I'll take a look. It will take a few hours though."

Ash sent the recording to John and he stood waiting while John analysed the recording. Eight agonising hours later John called Ash's Pokénav

"Ok this is what I've found. The voice is someone originally from Hearthome City. After combining that with the various features that she described leads me to believe that the man you spoke to was Echye Rethant. He is a high ranking officer in Team Galactic."

"Wait Team Galactic are based in Sinnoh and are obsessed with trying to conquer the world. What does kidnapping Cynthia in Unova have to do with that? Are they after revenge for her interfering in some of their previous plots or do they want a ransom for her?"

"I doubt that either of those are true. They wouldn't want to draw that much attention to themselves."

"So what do you think it is?"

"Well in recent history Team Galactic have gotten into the business of trafficking women. Presumably to pay for any future schemes."

"Keep going."

"Okay. To begin with they offered women from smaller islands jobs in the main regions as maids and nannies. Once they smuggled them in, they'd addict them to drugs and turn them into prostitutes. Lately, however, they've decided that it's more economical just to kidnap travelling young women. Saves on transportation costs."

"What else?"

"Based on what we know about the way these groups operate, you have a ninety-six hour window from the time she was grabbed."

"To what?"

"To never finding her."

Ash thanked him for the help and hung up. He packed the things he'd need to find Cynthia and drove to the airport.

* * *

Twelve hours later the plane landed in Lentimas Town. He walked out of the airport and watched the taxis waiting to see if he could find the one that picked up Cynthia. He watched as a woman no older than eighteen walked towards one of the taxis. Ash used his improved hearing to listen to their conversation and heard the driver say the same things that had been said to Cynthia. Ash quickly walked over and stopped the woman from getting in.

"Hey you just cost me a lot of money." the taxi driver said angrily.

"Yes I'm sure she would have made you a lot of money on the black market."

Ash watched as the man started to sweat.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Ash got into the cab and punched the man in the face shattering his nose which caused him to yell out in pain.

"You son of a bitch." he growled.

"Look at this picture." Ash demanded.

The taxi driver ignored him by looking out of the window. Ash growled angrily and smashed the man's face into the window smearing blood on the glass.

"I SAID LOOK AT THE FUCKING PICTURE!" Ash yelled.

The man looked at the picture knowing that not doing so would be bad for his health.

"I'm looking for this woman. You know where she is and you're going to tell me or I will fucking kill you." Ash said as his eyes glowed blue.

The man looked from the picture to the menacing form of Ash. To Ash's surprise the taxi driver quickly got out of the car and started running away. Ash chased after him easily catching up to him. The man looked back and saw Ash completely ignoring the fact that he was on the road. A car then crashed into him sending flying off the bridge. Ash looked off the bridge at the broken body and jumped down using his aura to ensure he landed safely. Ash checked every pocket on him and found a card with an address written on it. Sirens could be heard in the distance so Ash got up and after making his way back on to the bridge he headed towards Cynthia's villa.

* * *

After a quick run Ash arrived at Cynthia's villa and walked inside. He looked around and pulled the black Pokéball off his necklace. He sent out the Pokémon which was a Lucario. This Lucario was different to almost any other as it was a shadow Lucario. The main difference in his appearance was that where a normal Lucario is blue he is black, his eyes were ice blue and the usually cream coloured abdomen was instead blood red. Ash had found him chained to a wall in what seemed like a torture chamber while he had been taking down Team Rocket.

'Why have you summoned me master?'

"Cynthia has been kidnapped. She was in this villa when she was taken and I need your help to find out how it happened. Will you help me?"

'Of course master.'

"Thank you my friend. You check downstairs and I'll look upstairs."

They both switched to their Aura vision and started investigating the house. Ash walked up the stairs and saw a ghostly version of Cynthia watching what was going on downstairs. He entered the bedroom and crawled under the bed lying where Cynthia was. He watched as the door opened and two pairs of shoes entered the room. He got out from the bed when Cynthia was pulled out and saw the shattered remnants of a vase that had been on the table that Cynthia had knocked over while she struggled. Lucario then stepped into the room.

'I found nothing of use downstairs.'

"There is nothing up here either. Well we better investigate the address on this card."

'What's the address?'

"Eighteen Forest Street in Black City."

Ash returned Lucario and walked out of the villa. He spotted the garage and saw that the door was open. He took a quick look inside and spotted an Aston Martin DB9. Since it would save a lot of time Ash ran back inside and got the keys for the car. He turned it on and revved the engine making the car roar. The tyres squealed leaving skid marks as he shot out of the garage.

* * *

After a six hour drive Ash arrived in Black City. He considered going straight to the address however he knew that could be a risky decision especially since he has a friend in the city who could help him out. He drove to a house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Ash was greeted by one of his most trusted allies.

"Hey Ash what are you doing in Black City?"

"Adam I need your help."

Adam stepped aside and let Ash into the house. After closing the door Adam led Ash to the living room and they both took a seat.

"So what do you need my help with?"

"Cynthia disappeared in Undella Town yesterday. She was marked by a spotter at the airport. Team Galactic took her."

"And I assume you don't want to go to the police."

"I was told I have ninety-six hours to find her. That was twenty-seven hours ago."

"Okay, first you need to find the spotter."

"I found him. He's dead."

"You found him that way?"

Ash stayed silent and Adam immediately knew what had happened. He sighed and looked Ash in the eye.

"Ash, you cannot just run around, tearing down anything in your way."

"Adam I will tear down the whole Unova region if I have to. So what do you know about Team Galactic's presence in Black City?"

"Ash I sit behind a desk now. That sort of information is only known by the person who has a bigger desk than me."

"Don't give me that shit. You know something is going on."

"Fine. I know that they have a small hideout at Eighteen Forest Street. They pay us so that they can do their business without us bothering them."

"So you're police system is corrupt. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ash said sarcastically.

"Believe me I don't like it but I've got to keep my family safe. I'll help you as much as I can but I can't do that much without jeopardising my family."

"Ok I understand. Can you give me a fake I.D so I can get into their hideout?"

"That I can do. Give me a few minutes and I'll have it ready for you."

Adam got up and walked into his study. A few minutes later he came back into the living room.

"Right here's you I.D and take one of my spare uniforms so they don't suspect anything."

"Thank you for everything Adam."

"It's okay. Now go, every second counts."

"Right."

Ash quickly got changed and after placing his Desert Eagle as well as some ammo in the concealed pockets he left the house. He got into the car and he drove towards his objective.

* * *

A few minutes later Ash was stood outside Eighteen Forest Street. He gave himself a final check over and then knocked on the door. A small slit in the door opened and Ash could see a pair of eyes stare at him. After a couple of minutes the slit shut and the door opened. Ash walked inside and headed towards the office. He entered the office and saw four men sat around the table. They all looked at the Ash and after seeing the uniform they took their hands of their weapons. Ash quickly looked at them and saw that they matched the descriptions Cynthia had given. He clenched his fists angrily but maintained a calm exterior.

"What can we do for you?"

"I'm here to warn you about your sloppiness. About twenty hours ago your spotter at Lentimas airport was found dead. He was carrying some vital info that luckily I was able to recover before it could be taken as evidence. Because of this I am upping the rate by ten percent."

"Excuse me but if you are trying to extortion us because we are from a different region, we know the law." one of the men said.

"I'm extorting you because you are breaking the law. Now which charge would you like to be arrested for? Drugs? Kidnapping? Prostitution? Take your pick." Ash paused and walked around the table. "You come to this region, take advantage of the system and think because we are tolerant that we are weak and helpless. Your arrogance offends me. And for that the rate just went up another ten percent."

"Okay twenty percent." the leader of the four said and then handed Ash a wad of cash.

"You've made a very good investment, Gentlemen. See you in a month." Ash placed the cash in his pocket and then took a slip of paper out. "Oh this was what was found on the spotter. There is some writing on it I was just wondering what you thought of it."

The leader took the paper and opened it seeing only two words. A confused look appeared on his face as he tried to understand why that would be written on the paper.

"What does it say?" one of the other men asked.

"Good luck."

Ash hearing this recognised him as the voice on the phone confirming his suspicions.

"You don't remember me do you?" they all looked at Ash wondering what he was talking about. "We spoke on the phone the other day. I told you I would find you."

The man's eyes widened as he knew who was now stood in front of him. They all went to draw their weapons but Ash reacted quickly by throwing the table across the room knocking them all to the floor. Ash jumped on to Echye and slammed his fist into his face knocking him out. Ash got up and charged at the next man, he punched him in the gut so hard that it shattered his ribs. The man doubled over and Ash got behind him grabbing his head and twisting until a series of cracks was hear as his neck snapped. The other two men had now drawn their guns and pointed them at Ash. As they were about to fire Ash picked up the dead body in front of him and used it as a meat shield. Several bullets were then fired but Ash was protected by the limp body he was holding. As they went to reload Ash pulled out his Desert Eagle and placed two bullet in both men, one between the eyes and the other through the heart.

Ash heard footsteps then approaching so he lied on the ground and covered some of his body with the first man he dispatched. Two men burst into the room and after not seeing any threat lowered their guns. Ash then sat up and unloaded several bullets into both of them. They slumped to the the ground leaving Ash and the still unconscious Echye alone. Ash picked up Echye and took him downstairs. After strapping Echye to a chair Ash threw a bucket of ice cold water over him. Echye woke up and glared at Ash.

"It's good to see that you're awake." Ash said as he flipped a switch.

Echye screamed in pain as he felt electricity shocking him. After ten seconds Ash cut the power and walked over to Echye.

"Where's Cynthia?"

Echye spat in Ash's face. Ash growled angrily and shocked him for another ten seconds.

"I don't have any more time to waste, Echye! You either give me what I need or this switch will stay on until they turn the power off for lack of payment on the bill. Where is Cynthia?!" Ash yelled.

"We don't keep virgins... we sell them. She was virgin... she's worth a lot of money..." Echye whimpered.

"You sold Cynthia? You sold her?! To who?"

"She was sold to an auctioneer called Zaruard. He is our main buyer."

"Where can I find him?"

"I-I-I don't know." Ash moved towards the light switch "I don't know! Please! Please! I don't know! I DON'T KNOW! NO! PLEASE! Please... not that... please..." he begged.

"I believe you..." Ash murmured. Echye whimpered in fear as he saw that Ash still had his hand on the light switch. "...but it's not gonna save you." Ash added as he threw the switch and walked out_._

* * *

Adam heard someone bang on the door. He opened it and saw Ash who stormed inside the house.

"Ash wha..."

"What do you know about a man called Zaruard." Ash asked cutting Adam off.

"I-I don't..." Adam said nervously.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! I know you have some info on this guy."

Adam could see the rage in Ash's eyes and knew that when Ash is like this you do what he says or else.

"He has a mansion on the outskirts of the city. He holds auctions monthly where he sells women for big money. His next auction is tonight."

"You knew that she was there didn't you?"

"I didn't know for sure. Ash I'm sorry but I told you I couldn't help you much. After what we did to Team Rocket I had to take this job to keep my family safe."

"I understand." Ash then drove his fist into Adam's stomach. "..but that doesn't mean that I agree with what you do."

Adam fell to the ground and clutched his aching ribs. Ash watched as Adam writhed in agony and although he felt sad that he had done that to a friend he had withheld information that could have led to finding Cynthia already. Ash then left the house and drove to the mansion Adam had told him about.

* * *

When the mansion came into sight Ash got out of the car and stealthily approached the building. He spotted a few guards outside the house but it wouldn't be too hard to avoid them. Ash sent out Lucario who also started to scout out the building. They checked around the perimeter and found two side entrances.

"Ok there are entrances on the east and west sides of the mansion. I'll take the west. See if you can find Cynthia. If you can't then come to the west side and find me."

'Yes master.'

Lucario then got up and faded into the shadows. Ash watched the guards and when he saw an opening he quietly ran to the door and used his Aura to open the lock. He walked inside making sure to lock the door again before he started to explore the rooms. As he he careful looked around the rooms he overheard two waiter talking about an auction. They split up and Ash followed the one who claimed to be delivering drinks. Once the waiter was in a blind spot Ash knocked him out and stole the tray he had been carrying. He walked down the corridor and saw that a door was already open. He entered the room and saw a girl who was no older than eighteen taken away. He placed the tray on the table and poured a drink for the bidder.

"Our final lot is a special one indeed. I'm sure that you will all agree that we saved the best for last." Zaruard stated.

The door into the room where Zaruard was stood opened and Ash watched as Cynthia was forced into the room. The only thing covering her was a see through nightgown. She struggled in their grip but when they placed a gun to her head she stopped and then tears started to trickle down her face. Ash growled angrily and it took all of his strength to not use his Aura to blast his way into the room and take her. Although that was the quickest course of action Ash knew that it would just put him and Cynthia in danger. He pulled out his gun and placed it against the man's head. As no one outside the room seemed to be bothered by what Ash was doing he assumed that all the rooms had two way mirrors so the bidders couldn't identify each other.

"You will keep bidding on her until you win. If you don't then I will blow your fucking head off. Understand?" Ash growled.

The man nodded and pressed his bidding button. There was a long bidding war until only one other man was still bidding.

"The current bid is three million Pokédollars."

Another bid quickly came in. Ash watched as the man made no attempt to press the bid button. Ash waited as long as possible but was forced to lunge forward and push the button.

"Four million Pokédollars. Any advance on four million?" Ash felt anxious as there was a long pause. "sold." Zaruard said.

Cynthia was then taken out of the room.

"Let's go. We'll pick her up and then you'll never have to see me again."

Ash forced the man out of his seat and they exited the room.

"You'll never get away with this."

"Oh yeah watch me."

Ash suddenly felt something smack him in the back of the head and then everything went black.

* * *

Ash woke up not long after and found that he had been handcuffed to a pipe on the ceiling He looked around and spotted Zaruard and five men stood in front of him.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing here?" Zaruard asked.

"The last woman you sold she's my girlfriend." Ash lied.

"Oh, my." Zaruard said mockingly.

"Give her to me." Ash demanded.

"I wish I could. See, I'm married to a beautiful woman. But let me tell you something, Mr. Whoever-You-Are... this is a business. This is a very unique business, with a very unique clientèle."

"I'll pay!"

"In this business, you have no refunds, no returns, no discounts, no buy-backs. All sales are final. Besides, discretion is about the only rule we have." Zaruard looked to one of the men. "Kill him. Quietly. I have guests upstairs."

Zaruard walked out of the room and Ash felt a rope tied around his neck. Suddenly Lucario appeared out of the shadows and attacked the man who had the rope. He then fired an Aura Sphere at the handcuffs allowing Ash to get free. The men pulled out their guns but were quickly stopped as Ash and Lucario moved at an incredible speed and delivered a series of powerful punches and kicks to all of them. As the men laid on the floor groaning in pain Ash picked up one of the guns and felt no remorse as he put a bullet into each of them. They were a part of this sick twisted business and they deserved their fate. He left the room and found Zaruard stood by the elevator. Seeing the enraged look on both Ash and Lucario's faces terrified Zaruard.

"W-we can resolve this! I know how you feel... we should talk, okay? W-we can work this out!" Zaruard said desperately.

Ash just glared at him and placed a bullet in each of his kneecaps. Zaruard cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. Ash then stomped over to him and picked him up by his collar.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Please, understand... please try..." Ash shot him in the shoulder making Zaruard yell out again. "Oh Arceus please stop. I beg of you please..." another bullet was shot into shoulder. "...there's a boat by the quay... Please understand, it was all business. It wasn't personal!" Zaruard said desperately.

"It was all personal to me." Ash said darkly as he fired all of his remaining bullets into Zaruard. He then dropped Zaruard and spat on his lifeless corpse.

Ash could hear screaming from upstairs presumably from the gunshots so he and Lucario quickly made their escape.

* * *

Ash and Lucario got to quay and saw Cynthia being forced on to a boat. They quietly walked down the quay keeping to the shadows so they wouldn't be spotted. Once they were close to the boat they climbed on and dispatched a guard before he could raise any kind of alarm. They hid the body and made their way inside the boat. They came to a stop when they heard voices outside.

"You deal with the guards outside and I'll get Cynthia."

'Yes master.'

Lucario went back out of the boat and faded into the shadows. Ash waited until he heard Lucario take down the first guard before he started to explore the ship further. He jumped back as several bullet punched into the wall in front of him. He drew his gun and rounded the corner and quickly fired two bullets each one landing in his stomach. The man doubled over giving the Ash the chance to close the distance and landed in jaw shattering uppercut that sent him crashing through the glass table behind him. Ash reloaded and then carried on moving through the ship. He opened a door and winced while letting out a pained gasp as he felt a bullet penetrate his skin. He looked down at his stomach and saw that blood was slowly seeping from the wound. He saw the man aiming another shot at him and quickly hid behind a wall. As soon as he heard the last shot be fired Ash blind fired around the corner and after hearing several pained cries he looked out and saw the man in a crumpled heap.

Ash walked into the next room and several bullets were shot. Luckily he was able to step back behind cover which protected him. He stepped out from behind cover and shot the guard in front of him three times in the head killing him instantly. Ash then dived for cover as he heard an SMG fire a series of bullet. When the shots stopped Ash popped out and unloaded the rest of his clip into the man.

Ash started walking towards the main room. Suddenly a man jumped out and Ash felt a blade slash his skin. He ignored the pain and after pulling out his own knife he thrust the blade straight through the man's heart. The guard crumpled to the ground and Ash yanked his knife free. He picked up his gun that he had dropped and after checking it had ammo he walked towards the only remaining room. He pushed the doors open and saw Cynthia being held from behind with a knife to her throat.

"W-we can make a deal..."

Ash cut him off by squeezing the trigger of his gun putting a bullet straight between his eyes. He dropped the blade and fell to the floor releasing Cynthia. Ash immediately dropped his gun and walked over to Cynthia pulling her into a hug. She held him tightly and sobbed into his bloody shirt. Ash held her and made soothing noises while rubbing her back hoping that it would calm her. Once she stopped crying she looked up at Ash and pressed her lips against Ash's. He quickly returned the kiss and they kept their lips locked until the need for air forced them apart.

"Cynthia I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I love you to Ash."

They shared another tender loving kiss and then after finding some clothes for Cynthia they got off the boat. Lucario jumped off the top deck and placed his arm around Ash so he could help him to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Two weeks later Ash and Cynthia landed in Sinnoh. They hadn't mentioned what had happened to anyone so they wouldn't be bombarded by the media. Ash's actions had made the news but no one knew who did it. He smirked as he saw the story on the television in the airport. He felt Cynthia wrap her arms around him so he turned away from the television and returned the embrace.

"Come on Ash let's go home."

"Sounds good to me."

Ash leant down and captured Cynthia's lips in a brief tender kiss. They then left the airport and headed back towards Cynthia's home.

* * *

Notes

I did have to do some edits to how Flamin'Moya14 wanted me to write it but I hope that the changes are okay.

Please leave a review saying what you liked/didn't like.

If you have any ideas for a one-shot either leave it in a review or PM it to me.

If you have any questions then PM them to me and I'll be more than happy to answer them.


	5. Snowballshipping

Thank you everyone who took the time to review.

This idea was suggested by forsaken demon who wanted me to write a Snowballshipping one-shot.

Ages

Ash is 18 years old.

Candice is 20 years old.

" - Human Speech

' - Thoughts

If anyone has an idea for another one-shot leave it in a review or PM it to me.

Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon or anything to do with it.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Ash's victory against Candice and due to this being one of the last days until he had to leave Ash had gotten up early so he could spend as much of the day with Candice as possible. After getting into his warm clothing he quickly had some breakfast and left the Pokémon Centre. As he walked towards Candice's house Ash thought about the last two weeks and how much he had enjoyed them. He was glad that he had chosen to stay for a little while as it had given him the time he need to figure out the feelings he had started to get during his gym battle with her. At the time of their gym battle he pushed the feelings aside to focus on the battle however once he'd won he decided that he would stay in Snowpoint and spend a bit of time with Candice. Brock and Dawn had tried to convince Ash to leave the next day as she had a contest coming up. Eventually after a long discussion they had agreed to split up for now and then reunite in Sunyshore. Over the two weeks Ash had finally realised what he felt for Candice, it was love. It was strange since he had never experienced it before but he relished the feeling.

Ash got to Candice's home and knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened and Ash saw Candice with two snowboards in hand. Ash remembered the first time they had gone snowboarding as at first he had spent more time on his arse than on the snowboard. However after a few days he had gotten a lot more comfortable on a board. He was nowhere near as good as Candice but he was good enough to keep up with her.

"Good morning Ash." Candice said brightly.

"Hey Candice. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah."

Candice handed one of the snowboards to Ash and they walked towards the outskirts of Snowpoint. Once they were outside of the city they got on their snowboards and started to follow the path they had taken yesterday. About halfway down the path Candice swerved off to the right. Ash was confused by the change in direction but followed her.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked.

"I have a secret place I want to show you."

Ash gave a nod and kept following her. Finally they came to a cave.

"We're here." Candice stated.

Ash looked at the cave and wondered what could be so special about it. Candice and Ash removed their snowboards and she led him into the cave. Once inside Ash looked around in awe. The frozen walls glistened beautifully.

"This place is beautiful, when did you find this place."

"I found it when I was younger. I accidentally went off of the main path and ended up here."

"When I leave I'll have to bring my Pokémon here so they can see this."

"Yeah." Candice murmured.

Candice watched as Ash admired the walls and looked down sadly. She knew that he was leaving in a couple of days time and she really didn't want him too. She had relished the time they had spent together and was certain that once he left she wouldn't see him again unless she gave him a reason to want to come back. That was why she had been trying to tell Ash how she felt. Even though they hadn't known each other for long she knew that she loved him and she hoped that he felt the same way. The problem was that every time she was going to tell him she lost her nerve or someone interrupted them. She saw that Ash was now looking at her and put a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad that you like this place. So shall we go back outside. I know that there's a mountain nearby that we can board down."

"Ok."

They went back outside and after getting back on to their snowboards Candice led Ash to the mountain. He looked down and was slightly intimidated but at the same time excited as this was much bigger than any of the others they had been on. He looked at Candice and he gave her a warm smile. She smiled back and started going down the mountain. Ash quickly followed and they boarded down the mountain side by side. They glanced at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking and then blushed when they realised they'd been caught. Candice took another glance at Ash and because of that she didn't see the small rock that was jutting out of the snow. Ash on the other hand did notice but had drifted too far away to help her.

"Candice watch out!" Ash yelled.

Candice looked in front of her and saw the rock. Despite trying her best to avoid it Candice's board hit the rock and she was sent flying, eventually crashing down heavily on to the nearby frozen lake. Candice cried out as she felt pain shoot through her, she was so distracted by the pain that she didn't hear the cracking sound coming from under her.

Ash quickly made his way towards her and could only watch in horror as the ice shattered and Candice fell into the ice cold water. He ripped the board off of his feet and ran out on to the ice. He came to the hole Candice had fallen through and hauled her out of the icy water. He looked at her and saw that her lips and hands were blue. Her hair which had been drenched in the water was already starting to become thick with ice and she was shivering violently. Ash knew he had to get her some place and get her warm quickly. Luckily he spotted a small cabin on the opposite side of the frozen lake. He lifted Candice over one shoulder and quickly but carefully crossed the ice

* * *

Ash opened the door and saw that the cabin only had one room. There was a small bed in the corner of the room, a hearth, a few cupboards, a pair of chairs near a small table and a pile of wood that could last for several days. Ash gently placed Candice on the bed and spotted a broom in the cupboard which he used to sweep the snow that had been blown inside back out. He then pushed the door shut but due to one of the hinges being rusty the door swung back open. Thinking fast Ash dragged the the table and chairs over and used them to barricade the door shut.

He walked over to the hearth and opened his bag, taking out a box of matches. He was relieved to see that whoever had been here last had left a fire ready for the next person needing shelter which he had learned from the Rangers was a custom in the wild. After using a little bit of the oil that was by the hearth on the twigs and dry leaves he tried to start a match but his fingers were clumsy from both the cold and his concern for Candice. He took a brief moment to compose himself and then struck the match. The fire caught and Ash blew on it until the twigs caught fire. Ash placed a few of the logs in the fire and then placed all of the blankets in front of the fire.

He walked back over to Candice and saw that she was now barely breathing.

"I've got to get her out of these wet clothes." he said.

Ash quickly stripped off Candice's clothing and he lifted her from the the bed placing her in front of the fire. He turned her over and started trying to rub some warmth into her, memories of Charizard came to mind. He wished he had him or any of his Pokémon to help him but they had both left their Pokémon in Snowpoint so they could be alone.

"Don't die on me Candice!" Ash yelled.

He moved his hands from her back to her legs and starting rubbing warmth into them. Once she felt warmer he found a towel and dried her hair. He could feel the cold through the floor so he used all of his strength to pull the bed in front of the fire. He then wrapped her in the blankets and placed her on the bed. He felt her pulse and was relieved to find that it was steady, slow but steady. Her colour was now better and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her beautiful face. He briefly wondered what her velvety soft looking lips would feel against his. He quickly shook the thought away and placed a kiss on her forehead.

He left Candice to sleep and looked through the cupboards finding a can of soup, a spoon and a metal pan. He placed the pan over the fire and then emptied the soup into the pan. As the smell of soup filled the room Ash started to feel warmer, he pulled off his snow boots and sighed as he felt the fire warm his cold toes. When he thought the soup was done Ash had a mouthful of it. He heard Candice shuffle in the bed and considered waking her but dismissed the idea. She needed all the rest she could get. She rolled over and Ash blushed as he saw one of her beautiful slender legs outside of the blankets. He suddenly remember her body and his blush intensified. At the time he hadn't really thought about it as he had been focussed on warming her up. Before he could think of any lewd thoughts he covered her leg up with one of the blankets and returned to the soup.

'You better be prepared Ash. When she wakes up there's a good chance that she'll accuse you of taking advantage of her and cut your balls off.'

Ash added a few more logs to the fire and wrapped his coat around himself. He lied down in front of the fire and watched the flames until he finally fell to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Candice's brown eyes flickered open. She loved the warmth she was feeling from the blankets wrapped around her and immediately knew that she was in a bed. But she had no idea how she got here as she didn't remember getting into bed. It was then that she realised the she was completely naked. She had never slept naked in her entire life. After looking around the room she saw Ash sleeping by the hearth and knew that he must have done this. At first she felt embarrassed, angry and humiliated by what he had done, but she knew more than enough about the dangers of frostbite to know that Ash had saved her life. And she knew that he hadn't taken advantage of her in such a vulnerable state like some may have done.

She quietly got dressed in her now dry clothes and searched through the cupboards for something to eat sadly finding nothing but soup which would have to suffice. While she started making the soup she gazed at Ash. He was handsome there was no doubt about that but there was a gentleness that sometimes was not seen. It was that gentleness as well as his courage and determination that she had fallen in love with.

'Maybe today is my chance to tell him how I feel.' she thought.

She knew that there was no way they would be leaving today as she could hear a blizzard beating the side of the cabin. That fact also meant that there would be no interruptions. Then again there was nowhere to go if he didn't feel the same way. She shook away the thought as she saw him roll over so his back was facing her and he started to stir.

* * *

Ash woke up to the smell of soup. The cabin was warm and he could feel the heat radiating from the fire, warming his back. He sat up and after stretching he let out a groan. After spending two weeks in nice soft beds it was not the nicest experience to sleep on a cold hard floor. He turned around a saw Candice stirring a pan of soup. He pinched himself and gasped more in surprise than pain as he found that he wasn't dead or dreaming and that he had all of body parts intact.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Candice asked.

"Yeah I am."

Candice handed a spoon to Ash and they ate the soup. When they finished they placed their spoons in the pan.

"So how are you?" Ash asked breaking the silence.

"I'm fine thanks to you."

"That's great."

An awkward silence took over again as neither of them knew what to say.

"I'm sorry." Ash said out of the blue.

"What for?" Candice asked.

"F-for... y-you know." Ash stammered.

Candice stood up and walked over to Ash who closed his eyes expecting something to hit him. His eyes shot open as he felt Candice wrap her arms around him. He looked down at her and saw that she was smiling.

"I'm not mad at you." Candice said.

"R-really?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Yes. If you hadn't have done that I'd have died."

Ash let out a relieved sigh and returned the embrace. They sat in silence just enjoying holding their secret love. Their eyes met again and they gazed at each other both knowing that this was their chance to confess.

"Candice I have a confession to make." Ash said beating Candice to the punch.

'Does he feel the same way as me?' she wondered.

"When I saw you fall through that ice it was the most terrifying moment of my life. I was horrified at the thought of losing you especially without telling you how I feel."

Ash paused and saw that Candice was still looking up at him.

"I-I love you Candice."

Ash looked away and the cabin went silent, the only sounds that could be heard were the wind crashing against the cabin and the crackling of the fire.

'She doesn't feel the same way.' he thought sadly.

Suddenly he felt Candice move her hands to his face and force him to look at her. He saw that she had a massive smile on her face and had tears in her eyes. Before Ash could say anything Candice pressed her lips to his. Ash's eyes widened in surprise but quickly closed again as he returned the kiss. Eventually the need for air forced them to break the kiss. They gazed lovingly at each other as they regained their breath.

"I love you too Ash." she said between pants

Ash smiled and captured her lips. When they broke apart he sat against the wall and held Candice in his arms. He felt her wiggle in his arms and after he loosened his grip she moved in front of him.

"Ash promise me something."

"Anything just name it."

"Come back for me. I know that you're leaving to compete in the Sinnoh League but once that's done come back."

"I promise I'll come back. I couldn't imagine not doing so."

Candice smiled and pressed her lips to Ash's again sharing another tender kiss. After parting for air Ash stood up.

"So I guess we'd better get back to Snowpoint." Ash said with a sigh.

"Well the thing is the blizzard has gotten worse so to be safe we'll have to stay another night."

Ash smiled and sat back down and pulled Candice into a hug.

"Well I would like to spend another day with just you. Mind you, I don't fancy sleeping on the floor again."

"You won't have to." she said shyly.

* * *

Notes

Please leave a review saying what you liked/didn't like.

If you have any ideas for a one-shot either leave it in a review or PM it to me.

If you have any questions then PM them to me and I'll be more than happy to answer them.


End file.
